the Problems of Inappropriate Relationships
by tripleXO
Summary: This is a twisted tale of love, deceit, affairs and romance between a WWE writer, her Rated-R Superstar lover and a married Viper. Where does her heart really lie? Edge x OC x Randy Orton
1. it started with an AFFAIR

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to the WWE except for a few that __CLEARLY__ don't belong in there.  
_The events that occur in this story are **not** directly linked to the real storylines and events in WWE,  
though there may be some that have been mentioned.

**Author's Note:** _SO because I love Randy Orton, and because I also love Edge, why not mix them up a bit in this twisted tale of love, deceit, affairs and romance.  
Oh dear me, Em is quite twisted isn't she?  
Teehee, enjoy ~3_

* * *

**Introduction:**

_It started with an AFFAIR  
_

It's not as twisted as it maybe, nor would it be as confusing as it is explained.  
Let the story begin from the very top, to where things began.  
It started with two wrestlers who vied to get the attention of one average looking 28 year old woman.  
She had blond hair like Kelly Kelly, her eyes were as brown as chocolate and her height was about five foot six inches, and she wasn't particular fit nor was she overweight so she was simply thin with and average frame. She owned and drove around a blue Jeep, has a dog in her apartment shared with her roommate. Her career and passion was for writing, and for the past six years of her life, she worked as one of the creative writers of WWE starting from an intern to being officially hired, so she often travelled with the wrestlers during their live filming as well as the pay-per-views to guide the Superstars and Divas well into their storylines. Though as one of the writers, she never seemed to care less about what happened inside the ring of her work place, instead, she had been too busy with trying to please her bosses with the storylines she made for the big league wrestlers. Yeah, she was one of the higher ranked writers who had to deal with the main line up for every RAW and Smackdown storylines, but she particularly took care of two Superstars from each brand and a Diva to toy with when instructed.  
Her recent appraisal from Vince McMahon was her involvement in making the Legacy group that involved Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes - the supposed _next generation _of wrestlers. She also took part of the storyline around the LayCool duo with Divas Layla and Michelle McCool. So she constantly had to jump between states to catch up with RAW and Smackdown, so her life wasn't really stuck in one spot for her writing career.  
Around the heated battle between Legacy and the McMahon family, she was constantly around RAW as the progression of the LayCool storyline was slowed down in order for her to concentrate on the feud on RAW which meant spending quite some time with the Viper, Randy Orton. But behind closed doors, she had been secretly dating a Superstar in Smackdown of whom she had been with for around a year, and only a handful of people did not know anything about it in order for her work to be recognized as professional and not showing signs of any favouritism between anyone in the company. Though that wasn't where everything seemed to have crashed down.  
The story actually began after one night out with the RAW wrestlers, and she was invited to a drinking party at a VIP section in a club while the franchise was in Los Angeles. Even though she didn't **want**to go, she was forced to attend by Cody Rhodes, who had wanted her to be out and about and not overwork herself with the storylines. So she went, she was drunk, had too much fun and she woke up the very next day next to someone she never expected to have ended up beside.

"Fuck, my head," She muttered under her breath as she sat up and rubbed her temple with her eyes shut tight. She wasn't even sure where she was. All she remembered was that she sang a few songs with a few Divas, followed by more drinking, and then she made out with someone and ended up back in her hotel room. There was a breeze coming from her back and there was a faint grunt coming from her side, and she didn't want to even look knowing what she did last night probably ended up with sleeping a Superstar and _cheating_ on her boyfriend.  
"Holy shit," She heard the dark voice cuss as he too sat up. She continued to rub onto her temple avoiding a conversation at all cost, but that went south when the man tugged on her arm which forced her to open her eyes and meet with a pair of blue ones that clearly belonged to the one and only, _Randy Orton_. Her head went crazy, bombarding her mind with nothing more than cussing words causing more headaches.  
"Oh my God," She panicked as she rushed out of bed with the blanket wrapped around her body, she was frantically moving her hand as she searched for her clothes that were scattered all over the room. Randy only stared, he was probably as shocked as she was, his head probably ached as much as hers and the thought that they spent the night together was probably too much to take in at such an early time in the morning. But to her surprise, he only let out a chuckle. She stopped panicking and could only stare, her eyebrow cocked upwards as she asked, "What is so funny? This isn't really something we should be laughing about."  
He merely shook his head. "Oh, yeah, I know," He calmly replied. "But the thing is; I've been taking a bit of interest in you for a while, since we got more into this storyline. You suddenly caught my attention, and lately, I've been thinking of sleeping with you."  
Her jaws dropped as she shook her head, denying every word that came from his thin lips. "No, oh shit, no way, don't say that. You can't say that!" She struggled to say. "You're _married_, Randy, and you have a beautiful wife at home. You can't go crazy and start thinking that way," She kept ranting as she found her clothes and rushed into the bathroom. She leaned against the door and released a sigh, letting her clothes and the blanket go and ended up staring at her naked self.  
All the while, Randy had stood up and wandered over to his pants, placed them on and wandered to the bathroom door. His knuckles tapped onto the wooden door to knock. "You don't even need to apologize," He continued to taunt. "You were worth the thought," He added as he leaned against the doorframe. The door had opened to reveal her dressed in her clothes from the night before. She had a frown on her face as well as her arms crossed over her chest as she sternly said, "Randy, we can't do this. I'm taken."  
"Yeah, I know," He smirked. "But **he** doesn't even need to know - unless you **tell him**."  
"You are an _evil_man," She hissed as she slapped him across the face.

Though that slap _didn't_even stop them from continuing on with their affair as there was no denying that their physical and sexual chemistry had sky rocketed out of the roof and probably to space. It was the first time she felt that way towards someone since her second boyfriend, but she ended things with him because her work dragged her everywhere and their relationship had become more of a physical thing than an emotional attachment. The affair had reached more than a month with no one knowing what was going behind closed doors, and it was a while before she went paranoid and began to think that people were telling her boyfriend. So she ended up going to him.

Tapping on her door, her eyes met with another pair of brown ones, his lips curved open to a genuine smile as he greeted her with a smile and welcomed her into his Florida home. His arms casually wrapped around her as he added in a kiss.  
Her Superstar boyfriend was known to everyone as _Edge_, and he was known to his friends as _Adam Copeland_. They have been together for a year and a few months, and they kept their private lives separate to their jobs so whenever they met at the backstage of the arena, they were professional, but when they arrived at the hotel, they would act like an item.  
"I haven't seen you in a while, you've been busy with RAW haven't you?" He happily asked as the two entered the living room. They were both smiling and had a lot of physical and emotional chemistry. They were more of a loving relationship than a physical one, and it was Adam who took a bit of effort to keep them together considering that she had stopped going to Smackdown to concentrate on her recent project.  
"Oh well, you know me, I'm busy with writing a lot of things," She explained, her smile was slightly fake so it wasn't as real as the one that Adam had showed her. "But I hear you've been busy too. Smackdown apparently has a new writer taking care of LayCool and the Superstars while I'm in RAW," She added. She didn't want the topic to change nor did she want to talk about whom she was working with and _him_.  
Adam simply shrugged and leaned back, his fingers swept through his blond hair as he stared at the television. He seemed to have been watching a lot of sports lately - though it was typical of him to do so.  
"Anyway, I came here today to ask you," She stuttered which caused his gaze to divert back to her and staring at her so strongly. "I wanted to know if-" She cleared her throat. The room was suddenly getting hotter as her question about knowing anything about her and the Viper had clogged up in her throat. The Superstar cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "Are you okay? You look a bit pale. Is it bad?"  
"No, no," She ended up fanning herself with her hands as she leaned back on the sofa and avoided his gaze. "Well, I was wondering if-"  
"-If I knew about what? Oh God, don't tell me you're _pregnant_?"  
She choked and began to cough on her saliva with what he said. "Jesus, no! Not that," She exclaimed while shaking her head. "I'm not pregnant, I was wondering if you had any idea on what I should do with the upcoming storyline in RAW."  
Adam seemed surprised with the question as it seemed quite a random thing to say, but she shook her head and said, "That wasn't what I wanted to say. God, why can't I just ask you?"  
"Ask me what?" He insisted while holding onto her hands.  
"What do you think of _marriage_?" She blurted out. It wasn't what she originally wanted to say, but it was one of the things clogged up in her mind that she once had a pillow talk with Randy about. "I mean, what do you think _marriage_ is?"  
He let out a laugh.  
"What's so funny?" She furrowed her brows. She hated it when people randomly laugh at the things she said.  
"You're pretty random," He said after his little laugh. "And that's what I really adore about you," He added as he reached into his pocket and took out a box. Her eyes narrowed as he fell to one knee. "I was going to ask you this later tonight at dinner, but why should I wait when you've brought up the topic now," He continued as he opened the box and revealed a lovely diamond ring. "I'm not getting any younger, and I don't want to screw this up and miss out on a chance to be with someone who is as amazing as _you_."  
Her eyes began to water.  
"What do you say? Will you **marry **me, Madison Jones?"

Yeah, _Madison Jones_, will you marry the man you've cheated on?

"Y-Yes," She bluntly replied causing her to narrow her eyes in surprise at what she just agreed to. Adam slipped in the ring and pulled her to her feet and gave her a tight hug followed by a passionate kiss, the two ended up celebrating and throughout Madison's mind was the fact that she **had**to end things with Randy, but how could she when she was finding her emotions tangled up with a mischievous man.

Engaged; having an Affair; caught up by two guys.  
Where does her heart really lie?


	2. a Viper's Venom

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to the WWE except for a few that __CLEARLY__ don't belong in there.  
_The events that occur in this story are **not** directly linked to the real storylines and events in WWE,  
though there may be some that have been mentioned.

**Author's Note:** _Let's get this story started.  
Ready, set, enjoy ~_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_A Viper's Venom  
_

News of Adam and Madison's engagement had spread like gossip, it eventually reached to the ears of Vince McMahon, and he wasn't too pleased with the fact he _didn't_ know about the relationship. He called Madison into his office on a Tuesday afternoon, the day after RAW filmed for the week's episode and had gone off to do one more house show before taking a break for the week. The writer was nervous, she had wandered into the main office in Standford, CT, with eyes staring at her as though the news had reached **everyone's** ears and she wasn't too happy with the idea that she may get into deep trouble with the secret. Arriving at the door of the office, she let out a long sigh before reaching for the knob and twisting it to open the wooden door and reveal the massive office space of the WWE Chairman.  
"I guess that _congratulations_ are in order?" Her boss had sternly spoke with his back turned her way, he had stared out at the view from his top floor office as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She wanted to speak, but the words were once again clogged up in her throat which she figured may be one of the reasons she became a writer in the first place. Vince turned her way and beckoned her to take a seat at one of the spaces in his miniature meeting area with two sofas and a coffee table in the middle, she figured that it was to keep guests a comfy feeling, but she wasn't feeling it once she sat down on the lavishing maroon coloured leather chair. His eyes burned into hers as he took a seat opposite her as he clasped his hands together and leaned forward. "When was it appropriate for you to tell me about your one year relationship with Adam?" He asked.  
"I-I, well, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know if it was right to tell the boss about the personal lives of his employees," Madison tried her best to keep herself composed, but whenever she met with Vince or any of her bosses, she had a mini panic attack in her mind and her voice would often disappear in her time of need. She wasn't as confident as people thought she was.  
Vince smirked. "Well, for some reason, I find it better and convenient if my employees tell me so I can make sure their schedules fit," He began to explain - though Madison actually knew about all that. "For example, everyone knows the ordeal between Michelle and Mark, they've been together for quite some time, and that is why neither of them would move out of Smackdown. It's for convenience for the wrestlers. If you had told me that you and Adam were an item, I wouldn't have forced you to focus on making a major storyline in RAW, and the both of you wouldn't be separated and I wouldn't be hearing complaints," He sighed and paused for a while. It made things a lot more awkward when he kept a strong eye contact like a typical boss, but his lips were sealed shut as though he wasn't sure how to continue. "Does Stephanie know about you and Adam? Considering she deals with your schedule and is your direct boss."  
Madison merely shook her head as she began to fiddle with her fingers. She didn't wear the ring Adam had given her to symbolize their engagement because she felt it was rather unnecessary to rub it in her boss' face that he didn't know about them, and she didn't want more people to ask her about it considering she was bombarded with questions when she arrived backstage at RAW on Monday.  
"Though I'm guessing that the other five writers know about this, right?"  
"Ed, Kevin, Pat, Ranjin and Tom all know," She replied. The other writers were mainly guys, though they were the main writers, the others were either interns or mere assistants to their writing, and she was the only one who had the chance to move between two franchises due to Stephanie's decision. "I had to tell them, and then, I thought that I should just separate my work with my personal life, that's kind of the reason why I didn't want to tell other people in the industry about it," Madison continued to explain which caused a bit of a reaction from the man at the opposite side. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you about this," She muttered hoping that he heard it with the intent of not letting him hear it.  
"I'm not scolding you," Vince responded. "I'm just curious why you didn't tell me, but I like how you think, maybe that's why Stephanie decided that you should get on the road and work. Madison, congratulations, and I hope you and Adam get along well. I can make arrangements for you to move back to Smackdown-"  
"-Oh don't," She protested out of the blue which surprised Vince with her sudden reaction. "I mean, I want to finish this storyline before I move onto another one. This storyline is actually better than the others that I've worked with."  
"Rated RKO was one of your best ideas as well as helping build up Beth Phoenix in the industry," Vince commented.

Oh yes, _Rated RKO_, it was listed as one of the best she has worked with - according to her bosses - but it wasn't for her.  
She didn't take notice of either of them during that time, since Randy was engaged and the eight-year age gap with Adam had created a distance between them, oh, and she was also dating someone outside the industry. So all three of them were distracted, but during that time, she did take note that Adam had been interested in her even though she was seeing someone else, and occasionally, he was inviting her to late night dinners after filming and house shows and used the reason that he was going to help with the storyline progression to get her to agree. Madison, being rather blunt and the type who doesn't think too deeply on situations, would always accept the invitations from Adam. Though, eventually, it led to a stir of gossip backstage, which ended with her requesting to be moved from working with the Rated RKO storyline and placed in another, but Stephanie didn't move her from RAW and let her work the D-Generation X. Randy also took part of the gossip mill as he, apparently, had been the one to spread the word around that Adam and Madison were sleeping together on the side, which wasn't true at all. And it was later revealed that he **did** spread the rumours, and from his own words, '_favouritism is something writers shouldn't do_', which was interpreted as jealousy from one end of the tag team.

Speaking of the one and only Viper, Madison had found out that he was in a hotel just a few blocks away from her apartment. It was a disturbing text message that she received after meeting with Vince and was forced to conquer the manipulative man. She knew that he heard of the engagement news and avoided him at all cost when she was backstage for the filming, she had to ask her assistant to talk to him and made sure that she was on the other side of the arena when Randy was around. Arriving at the hotel, in which she didn't know why she even decided to appear, she took the elevator to reach the seventeenth floor and walked to the tenth door to the right with the gold number nailed to the white door frame. Madison didn't even need to knock as the door opened as soon as she arrived and met with the blue eyed wrestler standing with a smirk headed her way, but she refused to show signs of delight that he decided to go to her instead of home and quickly entered the hotel room before anyone else saw her. She pushed Randy out of the way and walked to the middle of the average hotel room, she noticed his luggage on the side and a bottle of water on the table along with his wallet, sunglasses, watch and _wedding ring_.  
"What are you doing here?" She sighed as he brushed passed her and took a seat on the chair by the small round table by the window, he grunted and explained that he decided to fly to Standford instead of St. Louis because he was free from the house show scheduled that day, and he could do whatever he wanted with the time he had to spare since his wife didn't expect him home until the following day. Madison slightly frowned, she sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the rerun of RAW on the television, she watched the storyline she wrote being acted out on screen and mumbled, "I'm going to be married soon, _Randy_, and unlike you, I prefer to stay loyal to this loving person."  
"But you're not married yet," The man chuckled. "And besides, why would you talk about being _loyal_ when you're already cheating on him on the side for nearly two months now. I thought you said that you were going to tell him?"  
"I tried, then he proposed and I said yes, so now, I've decided that I won't go on with what we're doing."  
"Bullshit," Randy stood up with a frown. "You wouldn't be here if you wanted to end what we've got going on," He added as he walked over to where she was and tugged her to her feet. "Why would you say you want to be with _him_ when you're not even flashing the ring he gave you?"  
Madison pulled away her hand from his grasp. "It's none of your business!" She growled as she tried to escape him, but his grip and rather fiery kiss had weakened her knees and fall onto the bed like an easy prey being bitten by a poisonous snake.  
That snake being none other than the man whose naked body had pressed against hers; the one and only, Randy Orton.  
"_Asshole_," She sighed knowing how much she liked what they did, the excitement of their sexual intercourse and just the feeling of him was something she - **surprisingly** - craved for. "You are an _asshole_," She said once more as she grabbed the spare pillow that had been kicked to the edge of the bed and placed it over her face, her eyes shut tight trying to hold in the tears that wanted to escape while pressing the pillow harder against her face. The man could be heard chuckling on the side, his pride had been stroked; his cravings pleased and the feeling of being the one in control just took over his ego. She let out a frustrated scream against the pillow before sitting up, and gripping tightly on the pillow and let out her frustrations on Randy's torso. He let her do so for a while before he got annoyed and grabbed the pillow from her grasp and threw it to the floor, but she continued to hit him anyway. He eventually grasped a hold of her wrists and pinned her onto the bed, his body pressed above her to stop her from moving and his face not too far from hers. His lips were curved and his eyes stared directly into hers.  
"Do you _love_ Adam?"  
"Yes, why else would I agree to marry him?"  
"If you do, then why are you here with _me_ instead of **him**?"  
"What about you? Do you even love your wife?"  
"I guess so."  
"What kind of answer is that?" Madison furrowed her brows as she struggled against his tight grip. She just wanted to slap him so badly.  
"Surprisingly, you've caught my interest more," Randy confessed. "Since we worked together in the _Rated RKO_ storyline, but fucking Adam beat me to it. Just because he was single at that time," He frowned and gripped onto her wrists tighter from his frustration which made her cringe from the sudden surge of pain. "Anyway, if Adam didn't get to you first, I would've happily left my then-fiancé and go with you."  
Her jaws dropped. She forgot the pain that was wrapped around her wrists and felt her heart begin to race. Her head turned away as she asked, "Are you saying that you would've left your wife for someone like me?"  
"Yes," He instantly replied without second thoughts or hesitations. "Then I heard a few years after the storyline that you and Adam ended up together anyway, so I finally chose a date for my fucking wedding and thought you'd get the fuck out of my head, but **no**, you come back for at least a week every month to work with a Diva or low-ranked wrestler in RAW. You were always _there_."  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
"You think this is a joke?" He hissed as he rolled off of her and released his grip on her, he sat up and shook his head while rubbing his temple. Madison lay on her back for a while before she too sat up, but she kept her gaze on her wrists that had visible red marks from his tight hold, and in the end, started to rub them to get rid of the marks hoping that it wouldn't bruise her. Though she was actually used to his rough ways with her, she still didn't like the idea that they were having an affair - which was rather hypocritical considering she's agreed to it the moment they started. No matter how much she wanted to part from the man, she couldn't.  
"You can't say that to me _now_, Randy," She finally spoke.  
Randy turned his head her way.  
"When you wanted me, then you shouldn't have just turned me into an _affair_," She shook her head as she flicked the blanket off of her body and got out of the bed. She wandered to the edge where her clothes were piled up and began to dress herself, buttoning up her black jeans at the end as she turned to look him in the eyes one more time. "I'm **going to** marry Adam, and the two of us have to end this," She said one more time before she rushed out of the hotel room, however she didn't leave straight away, once she shut the door, her eyes closed as tears had suddenly drizzled down her eyes. Her chest suddenly ached as she walked slowly towards the elevator,  
"_I feel like a fucking idiot! Why am I crying? Aren't I supposed to be happy that I fucking ended this stupid affair?_" She told herself as she entered the elevator. "_Why does it bloody hurt?_"  
Why did ending her affair with Randy Orton feel like breaking up from a serious relationship?

The following day, Madison woke up earlier than she expected. Her eyes were slightly red from crying all throughout the night. Her dog was still asleep at the end of her bed as she kept still beneath her blanket while she lay flat on her bed and she stared at the ceiling. All she thought about was what Randy told her and why she ended up crying when she finally ended things, but what she kept replaying in her mind was the fact that his eyes were telling the truth even though she wasn't even sure if everything that he said was true. She began to think about whether or not all the things he said were just to talk her out of getting married to Adam and staying in the lie they tangled themselves in, and her thoughts randomly led her to what her bosses may think of the infidelity.  
"_Get out of my head, Randy, stop saying those things!_" She whispered to herself as she sat up and covered her face with her hands, her eyes closed tight while the events of the day before continued to play in her mind like a never ending nightmare. "_Argh, maybe I need to clear up what he said so he will go away?_" She mumbled as she reached for her phone lying on the nightstand, she unlocked and opened the messages where she found two new ones.  
The first was from Adam, and the second from Randy.  
Madison brushed her fingers through her tangled blond hair and moving the strands from her face while staring at both the names, wondering which message she should open first. Her thumb had danced up and down on the phone before she finally decided which one she wanted to open. The screen loaded and the message popped out to reveal that she opened _Randy_'s message first.

"_We need to talk.  
Not leaving until noon.  
Come after 8.  
-Randy_"

The message was sent around five in the morning. What was he still doing at five in the morning?  
Adam's message was next, she opened it faster than when she decided which to open first.

"_Hey babe, I'm still at North Carolina, stuck doing house shows until Saturday.  
Come to Florida on Saturday afternoon and wait for me. My keys are where I usually put it.  
I'll see you Saturday night, okay?  
I love you. Adam_"

His message was new, it practically arrived the moment she touched her phone.  
Her eyes began to water again as she flicked the blanket off of her and wandered to her own bathroom. She made sure to stay quiet while she cleaned herself up and brushing her teeth, then she took a quick shower and dressed herself for her meeting with the Viper. A frown on her face as she stared at herself in the mirror knowing that what may happen next could probably either harm her _emotionally_ or would finally fix her confused thoughts. It was around nine o'clock when she arrived at the hotel, she was welcomed by the receptionists while she rushed passed and entered the elevator. Counting slowly towards the seventeenth floor, she felt her heart had raced faster than before, she could feel her mind suddenly getting away from her as she was forced to face the man alone.  
Knocking on his door, she could hear a groan coming from the other end and heavy footsteps making their way closer to her. The door croaked open as she saw a half-asleep man stare at her so blankly - even he wasn't stable when they met eye to eye again.  
"I thought I told you to come after eight?" He groaned as she walked in without an invitation, she made herself comfortable on the edge of the messy bed and sat herself down with her legs closed, hands on her thighs and her back straight like a perfect student. She beckoned to the blinking digital clock and replied, "I did come after eight. It's nine-fifteen, Randy."  
"Then you're late," He muttered as he grabbed a hold of the third bottle of water on the table and gulped it down. There were three other bottles that seemed to have been emptied the night before. Dressed in merely a pair of track pants, his torso was exposed her way as she began to scan all of his tattoos that could be seen, they were a bit squashed up at one area, but she still managed to make out the patterns and figure out which was which, and she even tried to look for the tattoo that he mentioned he covered up. During a pillow talk, he mentioned he got discharged from the United States Marine Corps for bad behaviour, which Madison didn't seem surprised about.  
"Anyway," Randy finally spoke once again as he took a seat beside her, his hands also on his thighs and mimicked how she sat. "What I said yesterday, I was telling the _truth_. Then when you left, I thought about it for a while, I couldn't even sleep until _five in the morning_ because your expression when I told you just wouldn't go away."  
"Get to the point," She impatiently muttered trying to avoid any chance of making herself _cry_ in front of him - she's never done so and never will. She also avoided any possibility of showing any soft side of herself towards him. During their affair, all her emotions towards him were fierce and rough, similar to how he treated her. Their pillow talks were just about themselves and their other conversations in the hotel room were about random things like what was on television and what food to order in from room service.  
Surprisingly, they acted somewhat like a couple.  
"I will end things with my wife if you will end things with Adam," He suddenly stated. "And then you and I will freely be together."  
Madison's eyes narrowed as she turned her head hastily his way. "You can't do that to Samantha, and I can't do that to Adam."  
"You've only been with that man for a year."  
"And _you've_ been with your wife a lot longer," She debated. "You can't do this. Not for me. I'm not worth it, and I'd rather be with Adam than be with you. We had this affair, and clearly you will end up doing the same thing when we end up together. **If **we do get together. Then you would just repeat what you did to Samantha, but instead this time, to me. You're a _cheater_, Randy, and you're not going to stop."  
Randy shook his head. "I wouldn't cheat on you," He sighed as he stared up towards the ceiling. "You're something worth to keep and left unharmed," He added as he then turned his sights towards her. "That's my offer."  
"That isn't an offer, you're deciding things for yourself and not thinking about what _I_ want," She argued.  
He leaned his body towards her as he smirked, his lips parted as he got closer to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, Madison, even if you **don't** agree with this, I will get what I want either way." His breath made her shiver each time it reached her skin, and she barely pushed him away when she pressed her hands on his torso and feeling the muscles on her fingers while shaking her head. But Randy merely cupped her chin, leaned in and kissed her.  
Though it wasn't something she expected.  
The kiss was rather subtle, soft and yet still had that same flare as usual - but she blamed that flare on the chemistry.  
"No, you can't do this," She stuttered and finally letting out the tears that swelled up in her eyes. They went down her cheek so quickly that she didn't even realize she was already sobbing. It was the first time she ever cried in front of him. He was probably surprised too. She began to wipe her tears and shake her head in denial with everything he's said and done up until that moment right then. She sniffled a bit before innocently look up towards the wrestler, but he didn't do anything, he just sat there with a shocked face. "What?" She whimpered as she saw him lift his hand and reach towards her, his hand placed flat on the side of her face as his thumb began to stroke her cheek and wiping away whatever loose water fell from her eyes. "I-" She stuttered once more. "-I really need to go. I have to get to work," She lied as she stood up and pushed away the comfort he was offering her.  
It wasn't like him to show a soft side. He was always rough with her whenever they were together, and that being the first time she showed her weak side had also been the first time he showed his softer side.  
Was he like that to his wife?

When Saturday came, Madison flew to Florida a little later than expected due to her meeting with the five main writers about the upcoming filming for RAW. She wasn't herself all week at the headquarters as her mind continuously floated away from reality and back to the moment Randy Orton was stroking her cheek and wiping away the tears that fell down her eyes. The flashback occurred way too often that she once had to slap herself during one of the meetings and causing people to stare at her with confused eyes, and one time, Ranjin - the head writer for RAW - forced her to go home early because she was constantly blanking out during their brainstorming sessions.  
Arriving at Adam's house with her luggage, she lugged the wheeled bag up the wrestler's driveway, placed on the side for a few seconds as she scavenged through a certain area where he always placed his spare key and she just let herself in. More than a few times a week, she would spend her days at Adam's place whenever he wasn't as busy as well. The two spent their time as an ordinary couple, and even he would stop by her apartment in Standford so that he could get a taste of the apartment life. Her roommate had always loved it when Adam was around, because it meant she could show off to her co-workers and other friends that one of the hotter wrestlers in the WWE industry stayed in the same apartment for a few days. Madison was never too pleased with the idea and that was why she limited the Superstar's visit.  
Anyway, while she lugging her luggage into the house, she found that on the stand near the door was a box, and on top of that was a rushed written note for her.  
It read, "_Babe, inside is something for you, think about it and tell me when I get there. I love you. Adam_".  
Madison stared at it for a while before she decided to finally open the box and found another spare key, and it had the same features as the dirty one she was holding onto. She narrowed her eyes and dropped both keys realizing what he was asking her to do.  
It was an hour before Adam arrived home, he sounded tired when he called out to her once he entered the doorway, his footsteps stomping onto the carpet as he made his way into the living room where he found his fiancé sitting and pressing away in her laptop. She was too focused to even hear or realize that he was even home.  
"Oh hey," Madison finally noticed after a few minutes that he had been standing there with a cocked eyebrow and his arms crossed. She stood up from her seat and rushed his way, her arms wrapped around him as she had to tiptoe in order to give him a kiss. Being a girlfriend to a six foot five wrestler at the height of five foot six inches was quite a height a difference - it was that and their age gap that people tend to take note whenever they're out and about together in public. "Welcome home, baby," She grinned as Adam lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around his torso as he took a seat on the sofa. "You look tired, how was the filming last night?"  
"It was fine," He lazily replied while giving her pecks on the lips, his hands travelling down her arms and held onto her hands where his brows then furrowed as he asked, "Where is your ring?"  
Her eyes narrowed as she stared down and noticed she hasn't been wearing it since Wednesday morning when she had a chat with Randy, and that's when she clicked. She bit her lower lips and made a sad face as she realized that she must've dropped it during the time she was in the hotel room, from there she got more upset hoping that at least Randy picked it up and took it along with him so that she could easily get it off of him on Monday when they reunite for another filming of RAW, because if he **didn't**, then she got a bit depressed thinking that she just lost a rather expensive ring given to her by the man she was marrying.  
Adam only smiled. "If you left it at home, then it's okay, I understand that you're a busy girl," He said with a softer tone as he pulled her to an embrace. "And knowing how you are when you're a bit too busy for your own good, you start to forget stuff. But I hope you didn't forget about that note I left you," He whispered as he pulled away from the embrace and stared into her eyes. "What do you say, babe?"  
"Well, I _did_ put the spare key back into the usual spot," She smiled. "And I thought about it while waiting for you," She teasingly added as she gave him a quick peck and nodded. "Since we're getting married, I think that it would be right if we moved in together, _right_?"  
"Exactly what I was thinking," He chuckled. "I love you, Madison."  
"I love you too-" She paused, she needed to knowing she was about to say the wrong name. "-_Adam_. I love you very much."

Was she really about to say _Randy_ instead of _Adam_?


	3. Edgeing' to be with you

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to the WWE except for a few that __CLEARLY__ don't belong in there.  
_The events that occur in this story are **not** directly linked to the real storylines and events in WWE,  
though there may be some that have been mentioned.

**Author's Note:** _Uh, my bad on the WWE headquarters location. It's in Stamford, CT. I was blind and read Standford! I'm sorry! To make up for my mistake, this chapter is dedicated to the Edgeheads (you know who you are). :D_  
_And wow! I never thought this story would get attention considering the OC character in the story is a bit, how should I say it, uh, she's a bit of a player? Did I say it right? Well, anyhow, much love, you guys (girls)!  
(Also, excuse the title)_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_'Edge-ing' to be with you  
_

When asked what a day with Adam would be like, Madison would always answer that a day with Adam meant she would feel free from stress over the things she usually stresses over, and he would help keep her mind blank. When Adam would ask her what it was like to finally be together after a few flings in the past, she would always answer that **actually** being with him felt much better and worth the wait. He would tell her that he waited for her to end things with her boyfriend, and though it took a while, the fact that he still managed to nab her before she got away meant that his hints actually got to her.  
They were_ officially_ together for a year and a few months, but Adam told her that it felt like they were together **a lot longer**than that.

On another lazy Sunday in the Copeland home, the to-be-wed couple lay cuddled in bed with their arms wrapped around each other as though they had a fear of letting each other go. The two stayed up the night before to figure out when they would want to get married, the actual date, the theme and what not. But the conversation ended when Madison decided to just wait, she talked him into not rushing into things even though he was already in the second half of his 30s and told her that he wasn't getting younger when he proposed to her. Yet Adam didn't disagree or argue back with her suggestion, he calmly nodded his head and said he didn't mind what the plan was or how long he had to wait for the wedding, just as long as in the end of it all, they were **married**.  
"The future Mrs Copeland," He whispered into her ears as he cuddled closer to her and pecked the top of her head. "It already fits you, doesn't it?" He asked sounding quite excited with the idea. Madison had her eyes closed, she was half-asleep while lying her head on his chest and listening to the slow pace of his heartbeat, she had a small smile on her face and just listened to all his comments about the little things he couldn't wait for in his life with her as he combed his fingers through her blond hair.  
"What do you think of _kids_?" He randomly asked causing her to open her eyes wide open.  
"Well," She mumbled. "I see it in my future, that's all I can say."  
Adam chuckled.  
"Why? Don't you see them in yours?"  
"_With you_, of course," He happily replied with a smile curved from ear to ear.  
Madison pushed herself up and used her arms for balance as she looked over at his adorable brown eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked to make sure that what he was agreeing to was something he really wanted. Though she was one to talk, she agreed to marry him and she wasn't even a hundred per cent sure if she was pleased with ending her affair with the _Viper_ after their awkward chat a few days prior. "Because if you're saying yes just to please me, then I'm not going to be happy," She playfully added with a fake frown on her face.  
Her husband-to-be merely reached over and poked the middle of her eyebrows and pushed on it to stop her from frowning. He then shook his head and said, "Babe, I told you not to put a frown on your beautiful face, it doesn't suit you."  
"I'm sorry, baby," She pouted.  
"That's what I'm here for, to stop you from frowning," He teased as he sat up briefly just to kiss her on the lips. "And _no_, I am not agreeing to have kids just to please you. I am saying _yes_ because I **do** want to have some little rascals run about one day."  
"Are you a hundred per cent sure about that?"  
"Yes, babe, I am _a hundred and ten per cent _sure that I want to have little rascals," He chuckled as she let out a giggle as well. "Anyway, do you want to go out for breakfast?" He asked as he sat up, tugging her along with him. Madison gave a tired expression and lay back down on her back, she closed her eyes and shrugged as she answered, "But I just want to lie here all day."  
"Is that so?" The wrestler grinned as he lay on top of her and playfully nipped onto her neck causing her to giggle as his fingers were beginning to tickle her. She barely could let out the right words for him to stop as she was trapped between his body and the mattress, her squirming weren't hinting at him to stop either. It was a while before he did and he rolled off of her to the edge of the bed and stand up, he combed his hair to the back as he stood there half-naked in his blue and white striped boxers, his lips were curved and his teeth visible her way. Madison sat up and hastily brushed her hair away from her face and picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at him while trying to catch her breath - being rather unfit and too lazy to even work out twice a week had taken its toll when being tickled by a cheeky Adam Copeland. She sat there with her lips parted and panting for a while before she pushed herself to her feet and straightened her purple night dress that reached just above her knees, she playfully glared his way as he shook his head and opened his arms wide while saying, "I call a truce."  
"It's not fair, you're stronger and more fit than I am," She complained as she walked over to him, her feet dragged along the carpet as her body pressed against his and his arms automatically wrapped around her small frame. He let out a laugh as he said, "I told you to go to the gym."  
"But I don't want to," She whined. "I'm 28 years old, it's too late for me to start, and my body isn't built to be a wrestler," She began to list her complaints causing her husband-to-be to lift her up and over her shoulders which stopped her from talking and pleading for him to put her down. He was taller than her, and staring down from his shoulder level was scary for her as it was a long way down if he slipped up while holding onto her legs. He shook his head and teased, "I'm not putting you down, so stop squirming or else-" He gestured to drop her causing a small yelp and a few slaps on his back from her. "-Or else I might drop you," He added as they walked down the hallway from the master bedroom, they walked down the stairs which was a bumpy road for Madison as his shoulders were pressing onto her stomach at each step and her breath was forcefully pushed out through her lips. He eventually stopped walking when they made it to the kitchen, he sat her down on the marble counter and he wandered further into the kitchen where he opened the fridge and beckoned her to his direction.  
The refrigerator was empty. It only had a few eggs, lots of bottled water, a half empty bottle of milk and some vegetables at the bottom drawer. Adam told her that he didn't have time to go grocery shopping since no one else lived with him and he's always on the road, the only time he would visit the grocery store was to buy a few things whenever she was sleeping over so that it would look reasonably full by the time she got to his place. But that time, he really wasn't bothered and she arrived before he did.  
"We'll just stop over the grocery store on the way back here then," Madison shrugged, unsure if that was what he wanted considering she had a flight to catch in the early hours of the morning the following day, and by the time she'd be free would be on Wednesday afternoon since she would go back to the Stamford offices in the morning to meet with the writers to review a few things about the upcoming shows. She would be able to go wherever by Thursday evening because that was when they confirmed the plans for the RAW filming for the following week, so her schedules were based heavily on the RAW franchise. Adam's schedule was based around Smackdown, so he was free from Sunday to Thursday, where he does a house shows and prepare for the Friday filming for the franchise. Though there were times when he wasn't booked for house shows and given days off at random times of the month, it was all depending on the bosses.  
"I have an idea," He spoke while staring at his empty refrigerator with a rather sad expression. He sighed and slammed the door shut and walked back to her, and he positioned himself between her legs while placing his arms around her and staring into her eyes. "Let's go out. The whole day, and we'll be back no later than midnight to get you in bed ready for your flight tomorrow morning," He suggested as Madison placed her hands on both sides of his face and gave him a kiss.  
"Alright," She happily agreed. "But I need to shower first."  
"No problem. Let me join you," He grinned as he lifted her over his shoulders once more, and he didn't waste any more time as he rushed all the way up the stairs - _being careful not to drop her_, of course - and to the main bathroom.

The couple had breakfast at a café they usually go to each time Madison was around. They went there so often that the middle-aged man who owned the place was practically a friend, and he even reserved their usual spot for them every weekend as well as remember the type of coffee Madison had ordered and the bottled water for Adam. The food wasn't always the same though, but they pretty much tasted everything in the menu so the owner decided to create the '_Breakfast for a Rated-R Superstar_' special which changed every weekend just for them to get a taste of something new, and it also lifted up the customer statistics when they found out that a WWE main roster Superstar had regularly visited the small café every weekend with his girlfriend.  
Adam didn't even charge for the marketing scheme, he did it out of kindness and thought it wasn't anything big to make a fuss over. However, every weekend, he met with new customers who asked to take pictures and sign autographs, and he faced them like a true Superstar - with the occasional rejection due to his lack of sleep or pain from a match.  
While prodding through the omelette with her fork, she had noticed that the wrestler had been combing his fingers through his long blond hair for a while, his brown eyes scanning seriously through an article and his lips pursed together each time he read something interesting. Although he did take notice of her confused stare when he looked up to see what she had been doing for the past ten minutes.  
"Is everything okay?" Madison asked out of curiosity as she bit the small piece she managed to cut off and left the fork between her lips. "You seem a bit _too serious_ in that article. What are you reading anyway?"  
Her husband-to-be sat up straight, his hand turned so that he could show her the article that had taken up all his attention. He pointed at it with his free hand and explained, "They're writing about some of the top names in the WWE industry, like Paul, Chris, Randy and stuff, and they even mentioned me in here. They criticized me for overplaying my persona, but then they praised me for being able to maintain it. They also praised my achievements and cited that my tag-team alliance with Christian was the best in the industry, followed by _Rated-RKO_, and placed my on-screen marriage with Vickie Guerrero at last place, saying that it wasn't what they expected from me." He let out a sigh as he continued, "I'm not even sure how to react to this. But you know, some of the stuff they mentioned here was based around the ideas you made up with the other writers. I mean, _Rated-RKO_ wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for your brains."  
Yeah, if _Rated-RKO _hadn't existed, then she wouldn't have caught Orton's attention.  
"If it hadn't existed, I wouldn't have been able to get to know you a lot better than just the '**travelling writer**'," He whispered in the end.  
"Ugh, that nickname," Madison shivered remembering how many times she heard it in one night since she started playing that role, and it took a whole year for it to die down and get everyone to call her by her first name - or at least _M_ was better than that title. "I know _you_ started it," She additionally commented while taking another bite of the omelette. "Besides, if I remember correctly, while we were getting to know each other, you always referred to _Edge_ as a **class-A gimmick**. My first impression of you was that you were so up yourself," She giggled as she saw him cringe at the flashbacks she probably implanted in his mind the moment she repeated his very own words.  
"Oh God, that was **not** the impression that I wanted to get across."  
"But my impression of you changed while we went further with our late night chats."  
"If it wasn't for that boyfriend of yours, I would've happily whisked you into the relationship we have now."  
"Technically, you still couldn't," She pointed out. "If I can clearly remember, it was during that time, you were still having that semi-relationship with Amy," She commented while taking a sip of her large caramel latte to wake her up in the morning. Adam gave a rather disappointed look on his face knowing how his relationship with Amy - _or __**Lita**_ - was rather broken and twisted and was built up as an affair more than a proper relationship like the two of them. He bit on his lower lip as he stared back onto the article with a picture of when he was tag-team partners with Randy Orton and a small glimpse of Amy at the back as she played their valet. A sigh escaped his lips as he remarked, "At least you didn't end up with this guy."  
Madison choked. While coughing she managed to ask, "What do you mean?"  
The man looked back her way and placed the article down on the table, he reached forward and grasped onto her hand as he explained, "One time, Orton told me that he was interested in you, but I told him that neither of us could get your attention because everyone in WWE knew that you were happily seeing someone back in Stamford. Though that twisted son-of-a-bitch actually told me that he had intentions of getting to you, and he would someday get you to be his, even when he was supposedly seeing someone back in St. Louis." He paused for a bit as he leaned forward and stared deeply into her eyes, her lips were pursed tightly shut against each other and her toes began to fiddle about inside her flats. "Luckily, _I_ got to you first. Being in a relationship with **him** would probably be off-putting. I wonder how his wife handles his random temper issues. Seriously, I'm sure you've noticed it too while we were working with the storyline," He continued.  
She quickly nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, definitely," She stuttered, even though her thoughts added in - '_every time I am secretly with him_' - in the end. "Even now, since we're working on _the Legacy_ storyline," She added as she lightly pulled her hands away from his grasp and lifted up the article so she would distract herself from exposing something she didn't want to. Her eyes scanned through the article as she read about the part where it stated that _Edge_'s persona when he debuted has evolved to a rather mature version of the surfer ego. Adam randomly gave her a peck on the lips when she least expected it while she was reading the article, she stared at him with a bit of confusion as soon as he parted away, his brown eyes had some sort of vibe coming from his stare while he whispered, "I find myself thinking how lucky I am to have a woman like you to fall in love with."  
She smiled and jokingly replied, "Average writer girl with a _Rated-R Superstar_, who's really lucky?"  
Adam's chuckle made her happy, because each time he showed it, it was genuine. The dimples that came out whenever his lips curved was to die for, and those brown eyes that would lovingly stare her way would weaken her knees causing her heart and mind to go in disarray. She could probably go one about how _physically attracted_ she was to the man, but it was his personality that sealed the deal.  
"You know, _Rated-R Superstar_ came after the funnier title that was given to me back in the day."  
Madison laughed as the only thing that came to her head was something that she found quite egotistical yet amusing about his past wrestling personality. "Yes, the **five-second poses** was something I _definitely_ fell in love with," She teased. "_King Edge the Awesome_. Oh those were the days, but I think was probably still in my teens when I first heard about you in WWE, so I'd say I had a silly school-girl crush on you back then."  
"I never knew that," He was surprised at her comment. "My idiotic 20s, I'm sure you weren't the only one too fall for the blond-haired ass. Oh how I love making a total ass of myself in an internationally broadcasted TV show."  
"It suits you very well," She jokingly added before he countered her remark by giving her another smooch.  
"When do you think you'll come back to working with Smackdown?" He slightly pleaded once again while he leaned back on his seat and took a gulp of the bottled water, his eyes focused only at her as she shrugged and replied, "I don't know, but they have plans for you, and unlike this surfer-like persona they're writing about here, the guys are actually setting you up to a bigger plan/" Madison looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes seemed to have sparkled when he heard he might be getting another push since his storyline marriage with Vickie Guerrero had recently ended. He was stuck wrestling in house shows and dark matches until the writing team knew how to make him big again.  
"I hope you're part of it," Adam stated. "I want to be on the road with you again."  
"That would be nice," She smiled as the two leaned in to press their lips against each other.

She preferred to travel with him instead of the _other one_.

By noon, after a few hours of walking about by the beach and doing a bit of shopping for themselves, the couple returned home rather tired. Well, just Madison, considering the man she was with had been fit enough to last hours in a wrestling ring. Adam's home was just a twenty minute walk to the beachside hot spot where the cafes, ice cream parlours, small grocery stores and such were located, so that he wouldn't waste petrol on his car as well as to force her to do some quick exercises, he prompted to walk to locations instead of driving. And Madison, being rather an unfit 28 years old and showed no signs of working out, had felt tired and collapsed on the sofa with her head tossed back in quite a dramatic manner. Adam had only laughed at her reaction.  
"Babe, when you move in, I'm promoting two-day visits to the gym, or even buy you a treadmill or something and put it in the garage for you to work out on," He teased as he tossed the things in his pockets onto the coffee table and joining her on the sofa, his head also tossed back as his eyes closed shut. "It's not too late, you know."  
"Ah, no, fine, I won't move in," She teased back as she lazily turned her head his way and stared. She started to eye him from head to toe, starting from the roots of his hair, down his forehead and curved to the bridge of his nose. When she reached his defined jawline, she began to bite her lower lip as her eyes continued down his neck where his _Adam's apple_ was visible and going up and down each time he swallowed his saliva. His collarbone was slightly visible from beneath the round collar of his shirt, and lower to his exposed right arm. The tattoos he had done on his skin were staring right back at her, and she could only imagine how painful it was as she was too cowardly to even dare getting inked on any parts of her body.  
"Are you trying to see if there's anything wrong with me?" He asked out of the blue as one of his eyes flicked open and aimed directly at her, his tongue poking out to lick his dry lips as she answered, "I'm just thinking of a reason not to jump you right now."  
"Well, did you find anything?"  
She pouted and shook her head.  
"Are you going to continue with your plan?"  
She shook her head once more.  
"Boo," He grinned as he sat up and leaned over her way, his fingers trailing up and down her exposed thighs before he played around with the hem of her black shorts. His touch had made her shiver at the light hover between his fingers and her skin.  
"But I have a much better idea," She said as she grabbed a hold of his hands while getting up to her feet, she then tugged him to his feet and led him to the sliding door that led to the pool area. Once and a while she would glance his way to see his confused face along the way, and when they finally stopped a few steps away from the pool, she turned around and asked, "It's such a nice day out. Do you want to swim instead?"  
"Only if you are," He mischievously grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up like how a groom would carry his wife, and quickly jumped into the water before she could react.  
Laughter could be heard by the time the two had reached out for air.  
"That's not fair," Madison complained while she flicked water his way, but he retaliated by pinning her by the edge of the pool and began making out with her. They were like a couple of teenagers playing around while the old folks were away from home. Her arms wrapped around his neck while feeling his tongue meet hers; their clothes were stuck onto their skins like glue while their bodies were pressed against one another. Though, that smack on the lips had eventually led to the peeling of each other's clothes.  
Adam began by peeling off the singlet and unhooking her bra as soon as he saw the purple-coloured lace and cotton combo, and she then responded by taking his shirt off as well and both of them were left with nothing but their torsos being bare and exposed. The wrestler then covered her breasts from unwanted stares by pressing his body against hers and continuing to kiss her, his free hand lowered to beneath the water and fiddled with the button of her shorts. But prior to being able to open the buttons, the doorbell interrupted their moment causing them to part from their kiss. Pressed against each other, Madison quickly reached for her bra that just floated about nearby and hastily placed it back on, she then looked up at the wrestler who cheekily whispered not to make any more noises so that the person on the other end of the door could just leave. But then again, the unwanted guest continued to ring the doorbell.  
"Fortunately for this person, I'm in a good mood," Adam sighed in defeat as he gave his wife-to-be a kiss on the forehead before getting out of the pool, he aided her out right after and gave her his t-shirt to put on before he walked back inside the house to answer the door. After putting her shirt back over her bare torso, she followed after him with her arms crossed over her chest to make sure that any attention that could cause eyes to stare at her chest region could be avoided. She stayed a few steps back, rather soaked yet making sure that she was on the tile area and not on the carpet, and watched the man open the door. Both of them were narrow-eyed when the person who was rather persistent with trying to get their attention was their (_nuisance_) neighbour who lived right across the street.  
The brunette, middle-aged woman was single, but she had always kept an eye out towards the owner of the house opposite hers, and her brown eyes seemed to have sparkled in excitement when the door opened, her crimson red lips were slightly parted and her words clogged up in her throat as she was probably greeting them with a _hello_ or something along those very lines. And she either seemed surprised at the sight of two soaked people answering the door, that or, she was very pleased to see Adam half-naked in person than on television - Madison knew how the other woman was towards her husband-to-be, and there were times where her temper would rise and hiss her jealousy out on the poor, oblivious Adam. The neighbour cleared her throat and took out a package from behind her and said, "Well, anyway, _sorry to disturb_ whatever the two of you were doing prior to my visit, but this arrived for you yesterday morning and was sent to my house by mistake."  
Madison's eye probably twitched just by listening to her nasally voice.  
"Oh, um, thank you," The wrestler awkwardly replied as he took the package from the woman's grasp. "I'm kind of soaked. Well. We _both_ are, so I'm sorry that we can't really invite you in. Thanks for dropping this by though," He added while waving goodbye and closing the door before the woman could speak. It was the first time he'd ever done so whenever he was talking to her, but Madison was pleased when she saw the face of her rival when the door slammed on her face.  
A mini-celebration was going in her mind of her small victory.  
"It's finally arrived," Adam smiled as he turned around and grasped her hand while walking back to the pool area. He took a seat on one of the sunbathing chairs and made room for her to sit opposite him while he placed the package between them. She could only stare the whole time he was slowly pulling off the seal and the tape from the small box, it was practically building on her curiosity that she grew impatient and suddenly blurted out, "What is it? Why are you taking your time? Just open it!"

"Patience, babe," He replied, but judging by his tone, she had quickly picked up that he was teasing her again.  
"You're just mucking around, Adam," She complained as she lifted the half-open box and continued to take off the tape, hastily unveiling the contents of the package. She eventually emptied the main box to find a flat, yet _fancier_, box inside. She focused her gaze onto it, analysing what it was and deciding what may lie inside it. The wrestler then took the fancy box from her grasp and shook his head, his brows slightly furrowed as he asked, "Are you sure that you _want_ to **marry** me?"  
"_Yes_," She nodded with her brow slightly lifted in confusion. Her hands were itching to snatch the box from him.  
"Then, if you're a _hundred per cent_ sure, then what's in here is something that would clarify that we're official and you must promise me that you **will** wear it whenever you're out and about," He negotiated with her. "I can understand the ring not being worn and such, but this one **must** be worn. It's probably more important than the ring," He continued as Madison began to fiddle with her fingers, her lower lip nibbled on as she merely nodded once more to agree to his deal.  
Adam paused for a while, scanning in her eyes to see if there were faults to her agreement. And he probably didn't find anything to hold her words against her as he lowered the box for her to see, and with his other hand, took the lid off of the box and he lifted up a gold necklace that had a locket dangling from it. The locket was the size of a quarter and was in the shape of the logo he had on his wrestling gear, and he opened the locket to reveal an engraved message that said, '_Adam C. and Madison J. together since March 5 2008_'.  
"Wow," Madison reacted as Adam stretched over to put the necklace around her neck. "This is beautiful," She muttered while holding onto the locket. He simply nodded and said, "Remember,** never** take that off."  
She began to whimper and did a little leap in order to get her arms around him to give him an embrace, her eyes watered, and she eventually cried. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her mind covered with words of judgement about how loving the man was towards her, and while her head lay against his chest, the man whispered, "I love you."

"_I love you too, _**Adam**."

And that time, she was certain that she didn't doubt the name at the end of that sentence.


	4. Falling Prey

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to the WWE except for a few that __CLEARLY__ don't belong in there.  
_The events that occur in this story are **not** directly linked to the real storylines and events in WWE,  
though there may be some that have been mentioned.

**Author's Note:** _Trouble is lurking... That is all I can say... Dun, dun, dun ~_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Falling Prey_

The WWE Superstars and Divas are said to work around 300 days a year.  
_Less_ if caused by injury or has a legitimate reason to be absent, and _more_ if they are booked in on house shows or other things that require their attention. While on the other days, they are spent in their homes with their family, catching up with friends and doing whatever the hell they want. And since Stephanie decided to promote Madison to a travelling writer and becoming an official direct aid to the wrestlers, she too worked and travelled around the same amount of days as the wrestlers, possibly _more_ considering that she would often be working with **both** the main franchises at the same time. She would return home to Stamford for a day or two yet still report back to the headquarters during those days for at least three hours, and her only official time off was only during the weekends which she'd spend with Adam in Miami.

Her job consisted of meeting with the wrestlers, a few staff members and commentators to tell them about any changes to the script provided to them a week prior, however, since Stephanie no longer travelled as often as before due to personal reasons, she was temporarily in charge of making sure that everyone booked for the filming was present and nothing went wrong with the system before air time.

On another day at work, she was reunited with the RAW roster at the venue just three hours before the show started. A few Divas and Superstars were settling into the locker rooms by the time she arrived, some were doing run-throughs for their match and the staff were doing the final touch ups to the announcer's table. She had only spoken to the major storyline wrestlers that night which was mainly reading through the script with both Shane McMahon and Paul. The two were supposedly set to have some talk-off with The Legacy trio, and the writers decided to tweak a few of the topics that were going to be mentioned, so she had to aid them through the process. It was for a promo for the PPV in a couple of weeks. And PPVs were also the time where both her husband-to-be and the _other one_ would stand in the same arena with one of them being oblivious to the real situation behind closed doors.  
Speaking of the _other one_, during her meeting with Cody and Ted after Shane and Paul, she noticed that the third wheel of the trio was missing and she didn't even want to know whether or not she should ask about it considering she would rather read his random text responses at different hours of the day than to talk to him face-to-face. While wandering away from the tag-team duo, she managed to get herself into a bit of trouble a bit too early than she expected.  
His blue eyes squinted in her direction as the two accidentally bumped into each other.  
A grunt escaped his lips. "And where are you going?"  
"I was actually going to go see Beth," She lied while clearing her throat and rubbing the back of her neck trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Are you working on something with her?"  
"_Not really_," She cleared her throat a bit more. "We need to run through with your script though," She quickly changed the topic while shuffling the paper works. "It kind of, well, they had some changes to your match today."  
The wrestler shook his head and snatched the papers from her grasp and said, "Come."  
Without another word, she followed him, they walked by other wrestlers who were hanging around by the catering table who all gave them curious stares as they just passed by without saying a word. Randy's locker room was on the other side of the arena where the other top names were hanging about. The door was slammed shut the moment they entered as he threw his bag on the side, and he took a seat on the bench, his eyes scanning through the new additions to the scripts he already learned before getting to the venue. He grumbled at one line before looking up her way while awkwardly standing by the door, her hands pressed against each other and her fingers fiddling quite a lot more than she imagined.  
"Enough of this," He murmured as he placed the paper on the space beside him, his elbows balanced on his thighs and his chin placed on his knuckles. "On Wednesday, things didn't end as well as I thought," He sighed. "I told you my bargain, and I thought about it for a while when I went home. It distracted me a lot more than I thought and when I came here today, I wanted to tell you something rather important," He smugly continued on as he stood up and reached into the pocket of his jeans.  
"Well what is it?" She looked at him curiously as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"But then," He smirked as he pulled out something from his pants. "But then, you dropped something in the hotel room while you were crying your eyes out. And it got to me. I don't even need to tell you what I want because surely you know very well that whatever _I want_ will come my way, **one way or another**," He spoke as he wandered over and revealed the engagement ring that he held between his fingertips.  
"Give it back," She furrowed her brows and was prepared to snatch the ring from his hands, but he lifted it away just in time and shook his head. Madison sighed and asked, "What do you **want**?"  
"Why are you assuming that I would want something in return of me giving this back?"  
"Because that is how you are and the type of person you are since I first met you," She argued.  
He snickered while turning his back her way. "Oh _no_, I **will** give this back, but you just have to be patient. Besides, why do you need this? Judging by that thing around your neck, it seems to be proof enough that you've chosen that **Canadian**," He sounded so much of an asshole.  
"Adam loves me, and _you don't_. Adam _gives_ me the things _you_ can't give me."  
"Ha, you say that, but then I _know_ by the end of tonight, you'll be in **my** bed."  
Madison shook her head. "**No**, I ended it with you _last week_, so there is no way in the world I would come back to you. Now give it back."  
"I'll keep it for now," Randy rejected the idea as he tucked the ring back into his pocket, and he turned around to face her, his hand reached over and cupped her chin before planting his lips on her. And a curve on his thin lips as soon as she reacted positively to it. He parted away before anything went further and pressed his thumb and index finger on both sides of her face, he gave it a bit of a shake and added, "We'll just see where the night takes us, and whatever happens, I know _you'll_ come back to me."  
She frowned and pushed him away. Her face showed disgust, not only towards him, but it was towards her too. She couldn't understand why she was standing in the room with him - **alone** - and just letting do what he pleases with her.  
What was she doing with that man?  
He was horrible, twisted and rather manipulative.  
How could she be attracted to him?  
Was it because of the very reasons she hated that she grew to fall for it too?

Throughout the night, Madison watched her creation being played out on the screens backstage with the production team. She had her phone with her at all times because Stephanie was keeping in contact through text messages, and she was also getting messages from her lover left behind in Miami who was crediting her work while watching it on television. On another note, Randy also sent her random messages that really pushed her buttons, and it tempted her to just go to his locker room, rummage through his belongings just to find her engagement ring - _that he probably hid ever so carefully_ - and ignore him afterwards. Though her thoughts were slightly wandering away as a comment made by Paul prior to airtime had continuously made a run back and forth in her head, and it made her panic more and more about finally moving in to the next step with Adam. Agreeing to marry him was one thing, and being married to him was another, though the fact that she was going to move in with him was also another major step. And she still needed to deal with the man who had a tight knot on her.  
By the end of night, she left after all the Superstars and Divas did as she had to complete her report to Stephanie through a phone call and gave the paperwork that needed to be filled in to the assistant who was headed back to headquarters the next day, since she was suddenly instructed to travel with the RAW roster to one house show booked the following day at the next city that was a couple of hours from where they were. She had a long conversation with the daughter of her boss as the topic was changed about moving to Miami to be closer to her future husband. Stephanie, who had also been a good friend for six whole years since Madison joined WWE, was one of the first people to know about the relationship with Adam, and Stephanie also knew about the _other guy_ and she constantly nagged her to end it because her happiness was forever in Adam's favour - fortunately, the identity remained out of the conversation when she first admitted to cheating, but it remained to be a topic each time the two went out for lunch together.  
Speaking of which...  
"Why are you still here?" A familiar voice called from behind her as she was making her way to the car park. Her phone squeezed tightly in her grasp as she let out a sigh and turned around to see the last man she wanted to see, and she replied, "I had a few things to do. Everyone just left as soon as the arena cleared out, so I stayed behind to wait for traffic to die down as well as have a chat to Stephanie about work. What about you? What are you still doing here?"  
"I see," He smirked. "Well, I was taking a shower, had a chat to John about carpooling tomorrow for the two to three hour drive to the next town for the house show, but then he said he wasn't booked so then now, I have no ride."  
"And you've come to ask me?" She groaned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you ask the others?"  
"I was about to, but then a giant birdy with blond hair and banging the boss's daughter told me that _you_ were given the rental car especially for tomorrow," He said as he walked out from the shadows and a lot closer to her, their bodies were probably just three steps away from each other. He released his bag to let it fall to the ground and continued to taunt her. "And isn't it _your_ responsibility to get help the wrestlers whenever they have some problems? It'd only be right if you let me be the passenger to the rental car."  
"I have, uh, other passengers," She stuttered.  
But he easily picked up on the lie causing his head to turn side to side as he reached over and cupped her chin. "No need to lie to me," He grunted as his face suddenly got a lot closer than before, his breath was practically touching her skin and making her body tingle. "Everyone already said they were flying out tonight. _You _and the low-ranked ones are the only ones driving to the location, and I don't want to be there."  
"Orton, stop-" Madison flinched when his nail dug into her skin just beneath her jawline. "-_Fine_, fine, **fine**, you can be my passenger," She failed to fight back as she admitted to defeat. Randy's lips curved to one side as he gave her a quick peck on the lips before releasing her and stepping back. He lifted his luggage and asked, "Now, which way to the car?"  
Her eyes narrowed as she rubbed the red area under her jaw. "What? Do I have to drop you off to your hotel as well?" She nearly choked in shock from his question. "Can you not give me a lot of crap, you son of a-"  
"-Silly Madison," He scoffed, interrupting the beginning of her rant. "I **didn't** book a hotel room, so you're going to have to take me in as a roommate for the night, since you want to get your ring back, right?"  
"You've got to be kidding me?" She yelled as she shook her head in disbelief and began to lead the way to the only car left without even adding another word to him, she was angry and she was growing more impatient with the fact that what she got herself into was a lot more than she bargained for. The car was parked in the designated parking spot by the other end of the main exit. She unlocked the car and released a sigh once more while the Viper was putting away his belongings at the back, she took a seat in the driver's seat and leaned forward to place her forehead on the steering wheel and let out a long frustrated groan. Randy had taken his seat in the passenger's side with a smug look on his face, and he casually leaned back on the seat and released a relaxing groan compared to Madison's.  
"Look, _Orton_, we're **not** going to do anything because I've decided and _chosen_ to be with Adam," She turned to face him with a frown on her face. She made it seem that she was serious, well she was, but to him, he never took it as seriously as she wanted. "I don't want us anymore, it's been two months, and we can't keep doing this. An affair is stupid, I've **nearly** done it before, and I choose not to. And you're _married_, and she's a wonderful woman and she's perfect for you. So cut the crap and give up."  
He only laughed. See, he never took her seriously.  
"Randy, **now** isn't the right time to make fun of me," She hissed.  
"Let's just see where the night takes us."  
"Ugh," She grunted as she turned the car and began to drive away without another word. She was getting more and more frustrated with him, and she was certain to have ended the things with him, but it was a nuisance when he never took her seriously.  
Arriving at the hotel, she hastily walked pass the reception and went straight to the elevator so that no one could see who she was with in the later hours of the night. It was probably near midnight when she got to the hotel.  
"Just go ahead and make yourself at home," Madison sarcastically mumbled as she walked back to the bathroom without another word. Her fingers rubbing her forehead while her head was leaning against the wall, and her eyes were slammed shut as she felt her heart just pound harder and harder into her chest. While taking a seat on the floor, her phone rang and calling her was her dear husband-to-be. With her voice clogged up in her throat, she had to wait a while to answer the phone and when she did, Adam greeted her with a hearty hello as well as a compliment about the work that went smoothly on air.  
"_Madison, are you there?_" He asked in confusion when she didn't even talk.  
"Oh yes, thank you, baby, I just drifted off there."  
"_What's wrong? You sound troubled._"  
"I have to make a detour to the next town over for a house show, so I can't meet up with you in Stamford tomorrow," She sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that Stephanie can't make it to any of the shows today and tomorrow, so she told me to keep a hold on things. But I will be back in Stamford on Wednesday afternoon," She went on to explain while she pulled her legs close to her body and leaned her forehead against her knees. She could hear his breath exhale quite heavily against the speaker, which made her a bit upset to know that maybe he was upset with it too. Their plans of moving in together had been pushed back once again.  
"_I was booked in to do house shows from Thursday to Sunday. Can't you ask to take a leave for a week for us to sort out our living situation? Take next week off, I'm sure you can get that approved since everyone knows about us by now, and besides, I haven't made things official about our engagement so I need to go to Stamford anyway, I need to talk to those computer geeks about what I want to say in the website._"  
"It's not out yet?" She asked in surprise. She thought Adam had already told the WWE Universe about them.  
"_What's not out?_"  
"Us, I mean, you haven't made the official statement yet?"  
"_No, I haven't got the time to go to Stamford since we got engaged, which was last week, baby, and I've been on the road since then,_" He reminded her. That was true, he proposed last week when she went to see if he knew anything about her little affair. "_Besides, I would prefer if you went there with me. I want to tell everyone about us as soon as possible. I might go on Monday, so you better be on your leave when I get there._"  
That meant she still had time to deal with Orton.  
"All right, I'll be there," She agreed with an ounce of relief escaping from each word.  
"_I'll call you in the morning. I have to meet William in the morning, so we'll talk then._"  
"Okay, I love you, Adam."  
"_I love you too,_" He added with a teasing 'mwah' from the other end of the conversation before he hung up. Madison quickly pushed herself to her feet and tucked away her phone into her pocket as she walked out of the bathroom - ready to face the man. But when she opened the door, she saw the room was empty, and there were no signs of him except for his luggage placed neatly by the wall near the door. She was ready to call his name, her lips had parted, but what came from her lips was a little yelp when the man she had searched for was standing right next to her, leaning against the wall and probably heard the whole conversation in the bathroom.  
"**I love you, Adam**," Randy mimicked her as he crossed his arms and let out a chuckle.  
She furrowed her brows. "Ass, were you listening to the whole thing?"  
"I was curious about what you two could be talking about," He shook his head. "But then I thought, oh, maybe she would finally tell her damn fiancé about cheating on him for two months now."  
"I will tell him, but that is when we're over."  
"So we're not over?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. He pushed himself from the wall and walked towards her, but she kept trying to walk away, yet she ended up cornered and she cowered like a rat with a snake headed its way. His hands reached towards her to grab a hold of her wrists and pinned them against the wall, his face so close to hers while inhaling her scent and eventually leaning his forehead against hers.  
She slightly whimpered.  
"I'll be gentle," He whispered before he pressed his lips against hers. She was thinking about how rough he would be next, but surprisingly, he was gentle, like he said. It surprised her that during the time he made his way with her, no matter how much she resisted against him and his ways, she fell prey and ended with the two laying in the hotel bed- _naked_ - yet speechless.  
Though all she could think about was how different he was with her, she eventually realized that she once again fell for his manipulative charms. She sat up with the blanket pressed against her body, her hand grasping the necklace around her neck as she began to whimper. Her head shook as she constantly repeated, "_Oh God, I'm a whore_."  
"I believe, Adam deserves this," Randy randomly muttered as he too sat up, but he had leaned against the headboard with his pride clearly glowing out of him. "Before we were placed in a tag-team partnership, wasn't he part of that storyline that was based on something real? That whole _Lita_ ordeal with Matt and him, and didn't _he_ end up with the girl? Don't you think he's the one playing the role of Matt and I've become Edge?" He continued to fill manipulative thoughts into her mind as she turned to him with a confused look while he added, "Don't you get it? Adam's just getting a taste of his own medicine."  
"That's a horrible thing to say!" She exclaimed and shook her head in denial.  
But thinking back about the scenario between Matt, Amy and Adam, wasn't it all too coincidental?  
"Don't tell me you planned to get payback? Is this some kind of twisted way of getting your revenge to Adam? What did Adam do to you?"  
He shook his head. "He just took **my **girl," He smirked and stretched her way to caress her cheek.  
"I was **never **_your_ girl, you were dating Samantha, and the two of you are now married," She argued. "All of a sudden, I'm going to be called one hell of a home wrecker. But that's not what I want. I want to get married and be in a stable relationship, that's what I'm going to have with _Adam_, I don't want **anything** to do with you, but why are you being an ass and being so persistent in getting me?"  
"It's because you still come back no matter how much you push me away."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You pushed me away last week, and yet you come back," He explained with no second thoughts. "When I kiss you, you kiss back. When I hug or touch you in any way, your reactions seem to be a lot more positive than I expected. Admit it, you've _fallen_ for me. And it's not because we started sleeping with each other, it's because all along, while you were supposedly in this _relationship_ with Adam, you were somewhat dating me on the side. It started with Rated RKO, and even if you jumped between brands, you were always working with me. You say that you **don't** know me, well guess what, you probably know me more than my wife after all the things I told you."  
"That's not right," She denied, her head shaking. She slapped away his hand and stood from the bed. She stood naked before him, and she felt disgusted of herself. Madison began to sob as she dashed back into the bathroom, her clothes picked up along the way. Once she got inside, she turned on the shower and scrubbed her body for a long time, the water was on hot so it was slightly burning her and there were marks on some areas of her body by the time she finished. When she walked back into the room, Randy had fallen asleep. She just wanted to kill him right then and there, but she couldn't she wasn't like that. Instead, she was more of a cheater than a loving partner.  
The 28 year old woman lay down on the sofa and she used her jacket as a blanket and covered herself as she fell asleep in tears. Her grip tight on the locket around her neck knowing that whatever was happening with her and that affair, she believed Adam was her one and only.  
He **had** to be.  
Or else she was all alone.

The following morning, it was quiet, the two packed and cleaned and prepared to leave without saying a word to each other. When they got to the car, Randy took to the driver's seat as Madison comfortably sat on the passenger's, and throughout the first two hours, she pretended to sleep while listening to the music in her MP3 player. But on the last hour, the man woke her up and said that they should talk.  
"What is there to talk about?" She debated. She didn't even want to look at him during that time. "You've hurt me with what you said last night, and it's unfair that everything always has to be _your_say. Why won't you just agree to let this thing end?  
"Because I think I've fallen for you," He confessed, but his voice was slightly clogged and he sounded like he was actually having trouble saying what he just said. She choked on her saliva upon gasping at his words, she adjusted and straightened herself up on the seat and began to fiddle with her fingers. She occasionally looked his way to steal glances and to find him actually twitching, and his face was slightly sweaty even though they had the air condition on full blast making the whole car into a freezer, and his fingers tapping in rapid speed on the steering wheel.  
But the car suddenly got awkward. And that was the first time they actually got awkward throughout their whole affair.  
"Can you say that again?" She cleared her throat as her face expressed a smug look.  
It was probably because it was some sort of torture towards the high and mighty Orton.  
"You heard me," He hissed. "And I feel like shit if I can't get you. It's only a matter of days before that ass of a fiancé of yours makes things official. I won't let that happen until you get a shot of what it's like to be _mine_. I need a fair shot of that title."  
"Are you kidding me?" She slightly laughed. "You're really going to make me choose between _you_ and _Adam_? You know very well I choose _him_, and you don't stand a chance in hell for the _title_."  
He shook his head and stopped at the side of the highway. He pulled the parking brakes up, unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face her. His hands gripped on her shoulders as he turned her to face him. "I will **prove** that I am a _much_ better choice than Adam," He continued on. "I _will_ leave Samantha once you choose me, and it's as easy as that."  
"Why are you so persistent? Why won't you let me be with Adam in peace? Don't you love your wife?"  
"I _do_, but she's not you. Once I got to know you as a person and not as a damn writer, I realized, _you're_ the one I should be with. Adam, he's an asshole, he will dump you the next time a tattooed woman comes by. He stole Amy from Matt. Who the fuck does that to someone you are supposedly very _close friends_ with? I'm just saying, if you give me a day, or maybe _two_, to prove that I'm a better choice than Adam. And if I'm still not the choice, I'll leave. We'll end this."  
Madison looked down. She had second thoughts about what she was about to agree to.  
Wait, was she really going to agree to it?

"_Fine,_but that's it."

Oh crap, what has she gotten herself into?


End file.
